User talk:Daimon Cray
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Destiney the Hedgehog (Talk) 19:14, 2011 June 22 Ahh... don't worry ^^ Mark/Aoyama exists for the first season as Ichigos magor crush but has a bigger role later in the series as the apparent 'Blue Knight' and then turns into the main God of the Aliens, Deep Blue. The blonde guy is Ryou, he's one of Ichigos suitors. He's serious, and a bit bossy and thick-headed, but he has a heart. And by the way, WELCOME TO THE WIKIA! ^^ If you need anymore help please leave me a message! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. I put it in by putting two of these --> [ and these ---> ] around something that says (Example; File:Destiney Cliffhanging.jpg) And no, it isn't. Episode 1 is the same, Japanese or English. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's fine ^^' come to me, Lucky7312, Thirza the Hedgehog, or Tiatulip44 for assistance. Normally one of us will be around, we're older users and know a lot about TMM, so if you need help we're the people to look for. ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) A Litemon is something I made because I felt like it awhile ago. XD Make things a little more interesting. You use the video tool over in the place where you add gallerys, slideshows, ECT. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Well... actually making vids is kinda tricky ^^' [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) WELCOME to our wiki ENJOY[[User:Tiatulip44|'''tia]] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'is out on the hunt ']] 21:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It's... hard to explain, actually. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 22:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! Her name's Destiney Yami, of the Yami/Kiseki "Yami" family. And to make a fan mew, think of a design, find an endangered animal (prolly not used), a name, a mew form, some attacks, personality, and I think that's all you BASICALLY need. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 00:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) what video are you talking about?? Wow ^^ Nice work. I've hardly ever seen male Mews before! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 11:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ahh... I understand. And it's fine. 11:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) they have a kinda good beat, but i've never really heard their music, sorry >_< THATS AWESOME!!!!!!!!! Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile ^^ How are you? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 23:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sweet ^^ And that's cool! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 01:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I really like the one you did for Sasha. It's very creative <3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and you too <3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I really did like it ^^ (Tatoo, nice touch ;3) [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course!!! I love them too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haiya :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.]] 02:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Heya ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.]] 02:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to note at the same time, did you ever see Queen Serena brawl?Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 14:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, all facts considered, EVERYBODY loses to Drago. XD (My reasoning for why there's no G powers in MS: Drago's got too big to fit in the box.) I actually didn't have her very centered around brawling when I made her... and the "Queen of Vestal" thing was kind of thrust at me. Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Heck, when he got kicked out of interspace, I was shaking maraccas! ...And then I wanted to hit whoever decided he should get the next episode. Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I pretty much gave up after New Vestroia. Gundalian Invaders was just "they went to another dimension and they ended this 'war' by Drago evolving for the billionth time!" If only he'd actually blown up at the start of Mechtanium Surge.Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 01:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the ideas behind all the seasons are great, but then you throw Dan and Drago into the mix and... well, you know what happens any time you throw a Gary Stu into any story, right?Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 01:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. Yumi doesn't have a page anywhere due to the fact that I can't find an active Yu-Gi-Oh! fanon wiki. T_T She might kill me if I made one anyway though. XD Well, she's attempted to run Shokora and Aneko numerous times, slammed a few people into walls, and has that look like she'd kill you if you just looked at her wrong. (Still not a demon or anything though.) And as far as the entries go, I love Yumi's. Definitely fits for her! Skyla's... too... erm... trying to find the word. Kinda reminds me of the Sacred Orb when I look at it... It's always fun to discover new stuff on programs! ^_^ Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 01:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Screw the rules! I HAVE GREEN HAIR! (I'm sorry, I'm still on a bit of an Abridged high...) I actually two programs on a regular basis. Paint isn't one of them (don't think I've used that since 5th grade). This might be better taken to the chat or something. Kinda slow with the talk pages... plus there's a lot of scrolling.Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 02:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I take that back. Maybe the chat's not easier... Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 02:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis an evil thing. As I always say whenever something technological goes wrong: Where's Yumi when I need her? (I'd like to say I created her before even AKI showed up in 5D's, so nobody yell at me for ripping off Bruno's gig!) Like what kind of constest? I'll probably enter if it's something I can come up with stuff for.Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Kinda open ended. XD They are fun to do, although it's hard to get entries...Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You mean the bases? Well, for one thing, I'd try downloading Paint.Net. It's what I use for my lineart. Create a second layer and outline the things you want to keep using the line tool. (Provided you're being lazy like me and Dest and drawing over a picture.) Are you using Paint or Paint.Net.? They're two different programs.Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, people get confused with those. Anyway, there's a window called "Layers" on the screen when you open it up and in the bottom left corner is a little button with a green + on it. Click that button and create a new layer. From there, use the line tool and then just comes the coloring.Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) There should be a window called "Tools" in it. Click the button next to the one with a T and it'll switch to the line tool. Then just drag the points to adjust it. Happy Christmas eve to you too~ :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''Snow! Snow everywhere! So sparkly...]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Sooo cold...']] 19:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Indeed~ We have space reigndeer! XD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Snow! Snow everywhere! So sparkly...']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Sooo cold...']] 00:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't think I've asked yet, but you have any IM we can use to talk? (better than the whole comment thing XD) I have... well, I think everything, (Gmail, Skype, MSN, Yahoo, AOL)Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I do have a twitter (@shokoraneko). E-mail's usually just as bad though. (Although a friend and I did write a 40 page long merge via E-mail one time XD)Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Epic! I'm @TabBepsSexToy. (Don't ask about the name.) So what if Sally says something stinks? 00:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) No offense, but I am really NOT that kind of girl! I didn't really think before putting the 666 in my new username, to be honest. --[[User:IchokaSuzumi666|'Like a jeweled star that had been separated from them,']] [[User talk:IchokaSuzumi666|'I'd believe in the bonds called, "Fate". ']] 00:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC)